Sombras
by Alatariel Calaelen
Summary: Este es un sonadow... niños no lean esto


Saludos a todos bueno, para empezar yo quisiera poner un fic sonadow para probar este fic…. Por favor no me maten con los Reviews

Recuerden Sonic, Shadow y los demás personajes pertenecen al Sonic Team, Sega. Todos los derechos reservados

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sombras

Capitulo 1

Era totalmente oscuro, no entendía por q estaba allí, intentaba agudizar sus sentidos a lo máximo para poder captar por lo menos un rayo de luz…. Nada!!! No habia nada y cada q intentaba pensar en como habia terminado allí sentía como ese lugar se empezaba a serrar.

-rayos q hago haciendo aquí???- dijo con cierto fastidio, no podía creerlo, se sentía cada vez mas serrado, como si tuviese claustrofobia - m……? pero ……-.

Poco a poco sentía como se serraba mas cada el pequeño lugar, serró sus ojos para ver si era un sueño, pero savia q algo andaba mal como si fuese vigilado, si era uno de sus sueños ya habría despertado…

-no lo son… solo una pesadilla-

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, dejo de pensar en todo cuando escucho aquello, quedo paralizado al sentir aquel sonido cerca de él, volteo con rapidez encontrándose con unos ojos grises sin vida, llenos de muerte, no se le veia el rostro pero se veia su desfigurado cuerpo.

-esta vez no te salvaras- levanto dos gigantescas manos las cuales capturaron a su victima la cual estaba totalmente paralizada.

-Suéltame!!!!- respondió con un grito al sentir aquellas manos presionando su cuerpo.

-Por que debería de hacerlo?? No hay motivo alguno o si??- respondió seriamente

-Que quieres hacer?!- respondió con un hilo de voz la cual escucho su opresor.

-Salir de aquí, torturarte hasta que no puedas, acecinarte lentamente….- respondió sádicamente, apretando sus manos contra su presa –te matare poco a poco cada que estés aquí- sacó un cuchillo el opresor, se acerco con pasos lentos vigilando que no se escapase su victima, frotó el cuchillo contra el cuello de el erizo , cortándole poco a poco sacándole sangre a grandes cantidades.

-Suéltame!!!!!!!!!!- respondió la victima por segunda vez con lagrimas en sus ojos acausa del dolor.

-nos veremos luego….- respondió con una gran sonrisa en su boca la cual vio su victima desapareciendo ante sus ojos –fue muy rápido pero por mi esta bien- alcanzo a decir su opresor

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad, se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo, sintió como un liquido se deslizaba sobre su pelaje azulado, se paro directo a prender la luz para dejar de pensar en aquello, lo habia sentido tan real…… lo olvido y encendió la luz, salto de gran impresión al ver la escena en su cuarto.

Todo estaba totalmente ensangrentado haciendo pensar al erizo azulado, llevo automáticamente sus manos a su cuello, buscando aquella abertura provocada en su pesadilla, allí estaba!!!! como era que no se habia desangrado en la noche?, empezó a sentirse mareado poco a poco callo haciendo contacto con el suelo.

Por suerte para el erizo sonó el teléfono, a tan solo unos metros se encontraba, en un mueble cercano a su cama, hizo un esfuerzo por no caer y lo tomó, sabiendo quien era…

-Hola Sonic!!!!!!!...- se escucho aquella voz con alegría – Sonic? -

Sentía que no resistía savia que a tantas horas de tener una herida profunda seria mortal – Tails ayúdame - calló en el piso, pegándose con la orilla del mueble desmayándolo automáticamente…

- Sonic!!! - se escucho por el teléfono

Colgó lo mas rápido que pudo y fue a su puerta con rapidez, salió con tantos pensamientos que sin fijarse chocó con un erizo

- perdóname no-me fije!! - respondió la preocupación por sonic le habia invadido

- pero que es lo que te pasa? – respondió con el seño fruncido

- Shadow?!?!?!? – contesto casi gritando -….. por favor ayúdame, algo feo le paso a sonic - dijo con lagrimas

-…..mmm?? donde esta? –

- en su casa – contesto el zorrito

En instantes un resplandor verde los envolvió a los dos apareciendo en la sala de Sonic, no se dijeron nada y fueron directo al cuarto del erizo, entraron y quedaron pasmados al ver el cuarto manchado de sangre incluso en las paredes habia, se miraron y ayudaron al erizo…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este es mi primer fic… este es el pequeño prologo, no se preocupen hago los fics por lo general mas grandes, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en preguntar ya q se las puedo resolver (no todas X3)

Bueno, nos vemos en el sig. Capi…..


End file.
